


Making Them Forget Is The Only Way

by I_love_varian_22



Series: Varian memory loss au! [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: A crazy person wrote this, Blood, Canon Rewrite, Cliffhanger, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Multi, Possession, Sad Varian (Disney), Tags will be added, Varian Has Issues (Disney), Werewolf, hector and Adira are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_varian_22/pseuds/I_love_varian_22
Summary: What if Varian actually  succeeded  In making a memory wiping chemical? What would be the  consequences?And how will they get out of this mess?Read and find out!!
Relationships: Adira/Hector/Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hector & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Lance Strongbow & Varian, Quirin & Rapunzel (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Varian memory loss au! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866796
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Separatists of New seporia

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all are in it for a long fanfic!  
> Because that’s what this is!!!

“How’s it coming, friend?” Andrew said in annoyance “yeah” Clementine added. VARIAN answered them saying “if my calculations are correct when the Quirineon is heated it will convert to a gaseous state and be easily dispersed throughout the entire city, wiping the memories of everyone in corona!” The chemicals mixed just as VARIAN wanted them to. “There that should Do it, now this barrel has one half of the quirineon and this one has the other when used we have to put them together because there both useless alone, but before we can do anything we have to test it, we don’t want anyone getting hurt!” Andrew was about to respond but juniper ran into the room “Andrew we caught the princess!” She said catching her breath. “Well kid looks like you got your test subject!” Andrew said with a grin as left the room before VARIAN could object  
————————————————-  
They entered the prison RAPUNZEL immediately said “VARIAN, how could you do this?” VARIAN ignored the question “I want you I wish it didn’t come to this” VARIAN said while banging on the bars “but when someone trusts you and you betray them well this is what happeneds!” He starts pacing and RAPUNZEL said “my kingdom needed me, I couldn’t do anything about the Amber and I had to stay! I never meant to break my promise to you VARIAN, we were friends!” VARIAN stoped looked at her and said “that’s the beauty of my plan, when your memory has been erased we could be friends again!”  
He starts walking away, then RAPUNZEL says “but your only making it worse, none of these people did anything to.” He stoped turn around and said “it’s not what they did to me,” his voice was sorrowful but he continued “it’s what I did to them! And there there is no way that they will ever forgive me!” RAPUNZEL with the goal of bringing her friend back “how do you know if you don’t give them the chance?” VARIAN thought about it for a sec before answering “I took there queen prisoner, I-I threatened there princess,I help these guys take over there kingdom! You think anyone is going to give me a second chance? I don’t think so.” He walked back up to the bars and said “no making them forget is the only way to fix what I’ve done!” Andrew set his hand on VARIAN’s shoulder and said “speaking of which...” Andrew holds out The Quirineon out opens the cell door and RAPUNZEL starts to back up, then VARIAN stood in between Andrew and RAPUNZEL and said “Andrew what are you doing? It hasn’t been tested yet. I don’t know if it will work or not!” “Stand back VARIAN, you said that it needed to be tested and that princess is right there.” Andrew said trying to get around VARIAN, but VARIAN wouldn’t let him “NO!” Varian yelled glaring at Andrew, Andrew was just about to yell back intel Clementine spoke up said “wait the boy has a point...” everyone looked at her in shock of what she said but she still continued “we can’t test this on the princess, if it kills her we can’t use her later, but there’s someone who we can try it on.” She looked directly at VARIAN, his face paled knowing what she suggesting RAPUNZEL and VARIAN backed up  
But Kai grabbed VARIAN by his caller while Maisie stand guarded the cell door, Andrew forced VARIAN to drink the Quirineon and then Kai released him, VARIAN fell on his hands and knees coughing!  
Juniper was about to pull him to his feet but a smoke bomb was released in the room and everyone was distracted except VARIAN (who was the one who released it) he grabbed RAPUNZEL arm and ran  
————————————————  
VARIAN couldn’t stop running  
He was running on adrenaline  
He didn’t understand what was going on  
But he didn’t care  
All he knew was that the people back there was going to hurt RAPUNZEL, his first friend, the nicest person on the planet, and the princess of his home!  
He might not know what’s going on but all he can do is run!  
Intel RAPUNZEL stopped and VARIAN fell backwards all he did was look up at her and asked “Why did you stop?” “I think we lost them!” RAPUNZEL said while helping him up “I guess when you run from explosions all the time you get very fast.” He answered smiling at her and then he looked around, when he was sure that there was no one there other then them he looked at her and asked her “who were those people?” RAPUNZEL realized why he ran like he did  
He lost some of his memory!  
Clearly not all of it. But enough for it to be a problem,  
What was she going to do?  
——————————————  
EUGENE and LANCE went into the castle though the tunnels in the prison.  
To there surprise the Separatists where in a prison cell door wide open but inside  
EUGENE simply closed and locked the cell door and walked away. EUGENE’s mind was going a mile a minute ‘where was RAPUNZEL?’ ‘Where was VARIAN?’ ‘Why did one of VARIAN’s smoke bombs go off?’ ‘Did VARIAN betray the Separatists?’  
EUGENE and LANCE continued down the hall, after a while they saw RAPUNZEL with confusion and shock and VARIAN who was standing right next to her like he was waiting for something. LANCE was the first to react, he kicked VARIAN and (for the third time in the last hour) he fell over. VARIAN was scared, this man who he didn’t recognize just knocked him over, VARIAN crawled backwards intel he hit the wall, at the point RAPUNZEL stoped LANCE by saying “LANCE stop, it’s okay he wouldn’t hurt anyone!” EUGENE laughed “oh really? This kid?” VARIAN just realized that EUGENE was there “oh hi Eugene!” With relief in his voice. EUGENE looked at VARIAN with confusion ‘is he Serious?’ With the look on VARIAN’s face he was! RAPUNZEL said “EUGENE, LANCE, can we talk in the other room?” They both nod and step into the other room. Before RAPUNZEL joins them she looks at VARIAN and says “we will be back in a moment, please wait here!” And then she steps into the other room and closes the door.  
———————————————  
“And you’re sure that he is telling the truth?” EUGENE asked RAPUNZEL. Of course RAPUNZEL answered “Positive!!”  
With that EUGENE nods his head and opens the door. surprised to all three of them in the same spot that he was in when they left the room.  
EUGENE helped VARIAN up and said “You don’t have to worry about the people that attacked you, they were arrested!” “Ohok” he said still a little nervous around the guy who kicked him, LANCE realized this and said “so sorry I kicked you buddy, I thought you were going to hurt Rapunzel!” “Why would I hurt my best friend?” VARIAN asked “uhhhh” LANCE had no idea what to say, good thing EUGENE did “the important thing is that we have are kingdom back!”  
Then RAPUNZEL said “You go tell everyone EUGENE, there’s something VARIAN and I have to do.!


	2. Welcome to old Corona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time that Rapunzel fulfills her promise to Varian (even if he doesn’t remember it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ok I know I said once a week.  
> But I have decided to post every Sunday instead of Wednesday!  
> One more thing before the chapter starts   
> If you have any questions I’m more then happy to answer them in the comments!  
> Also if you have any ideas on where I’m going with this also comment them because if you’re correct you will be mentioning in that chapter

“Hey princess, did you know that in old corona there’s a guy named Earl in old corona? When I first read the Flynn Rider books I thought he was the Earl of Camembert, but then I got in trouble for calling someone an evil knight..”   
RAPUNZEL and VARIAN we’re heading to old corona, VARIAN doesn’t know why RAPUNZEL wanted to visit his village but he more then happy to have her!  
RAPUNZEL was worried about how VARIAN would react to his village being covered in black rocks, would he remember everything that had happened that got erased? Would he have a panic attack? Would he run home to fast for RAPUNZEL to follow? She didn’t know!   
She looked over at VARIAN to see him skipping along the way to his village without a care in the world, like a young child that didn’t understand the world yet! Well technically he was, he might not be that young but he didn’t understand what was going on here   
But he was about to!  
They made it to old corona and to RAPUNZEL’s surprise there weren’t as many rocks as there were last time she was there 16 months ago! There where homes that were destroyed, and holes everywhere, and some black rocks but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t fix! RAPUNZEL might had been relieved but VARIAN wasn’t   
His home was destroyed!   
The felids were covered with holes! Some of the apple trees have fallen on to houses or the road! And there were atomaton pieces everywhere!!VARIAN just stood there frozen! He didn’t know what to do!  
A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of thoughts he looked at RAPUNZEL and asked “what happened here? Where is everyone?” Instead of answering she pulled VARIAN to his house! There was a giant hole in the wall (because of secret of the sundrop) and from the hole in the wall VARIAN saw a big orange clomp of Amber. VARIAN looked closer and then he run to the Amber “ DAD?DAD!!! NO NO NONONO!!” VARIAN was freaking but he wasn’t alone RAPUNZEL said “VARIAN this is why we’re here, this Amber is just as unbreakable as the black rocks, but I have in idea on how to get him out!” “Really? How?” VARIAN asked wiping away the tears that had fallen. RAPUNZEL looks around for something then walks off, while VARIAN just stays on the floor as close to his dad as he could be. RAPUNZEL RETURNS with a bucket full of water “here hold this.” She said while handing VARIAN the bucket, after that she undos her hair and wrapped it around the Amber “ok varian, once I start this incantation, I won’t be able to stop it, and it could seriously harm you and your father, so I’m trusting you to snap me out of it once your father is free.” RAPUNZEL said with a serious voice! VARIAN didn’t know what was about to happen, but he trusts that RAPUNZEL knows what she’s doing! So he answered her saying “you can count on me!”   
RAPUNZEL closed her eyes,took a deep breath,and started   
~wither and decay~  
RAPUNZEL’s hair turned black   
~end this destiny~  
Her hair had orange streaks in it  
~break these earthly chains~  
Her eyes opened but were completely black   
~and set the spirit free~  
She repeated it except she sang it instead   
The Amber melted fast so VARIAN dumped the water on her to snap her out of it   
But it didn’t work! Out of panic VARIAN put his hands on her shoulders only to have his gloves burn off but he didn’t stop he put his hands on her shoulders again and started shaking her and he was screaming her name! She broke out of her trancelike state and looked at VARIAN who still had his hands on her shoulders surprisingly his hands didn’t burn like Cass’s did, VARIAN didn’t seem effected at all, he gave RAPUNZEL a short hug before running to his father saying “dad, you’re ok!!” VARIAN his father before starting to cry “when I saw you in that Amber I didn’t know what to do, but thanks to the princess, you’re free!” “Oh son” Quirin said “I’m so sorry about not telling you sooner about what I knew about the rocks I was only trying to protect you!” VARIAN pulled out of the hug and said “what are you talking about?” But before Quirin could answer, RAPUNZEL said “um VARIAN do you mind me talking to your dad for a little bit?” “Um oh of course, I should probably go find Ruddiger anyway!” VARIAN said before leaving to go look for his raccoon   
————————————————  
“And then they wiped his memory of his crimes, the snowstorm, all of it!” RAPUNZEL had just finished telling Quirin everything that happened   
“So my son was a criminal, but he doesn’t remember he was?” Quirin asked and RAPUNZEL nodded   
She looked out of the hole in the wall knowing it was getting late and the capital is throwing a party (also the best time to tell the people about VARIAN) but she had one last question for the dark knight “um Quirin, are you going to tell VARIAN about everything? I mean it’s not like he’s not going to find out eventually, sooner or later he will fin...” NO!” Quirin interrupted her “varian is just a child, I know he maybe older now but he still acts like one, I don’t want that to change! So as long as we can keep the truth from him the better! I know I’m asking a lot from you your highness but I don’t want him to know what had happened!” Rapunzel just simply responded “ok I won’t tell him! I should be going back to the capital goodbye Quirin and tell VARIAN I said goodbye to him too!” “I will princess!”


	3. The naïve alchemist and the stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian meets a weird person looking for directions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones so short!!  
> I wanted to do a rewrite of this episode but this is all I could come up with

VARIAN was walking though old corona, he was getting a ton of dirty looks, VARIAN didn’t seem to notice he was just cheerfully walking down the road when this man walked up to him and said “you there young fellow, do you think you can help me? I’m in need of directions!” “Oh of course where are you heading?” VARIAN asked more than willing to help this strangely dressed man, he was wearing this weird armor, and had an axe that had a weird symbol on it a circle with three lines, the weird man answered saying “I’m looking for were my son lives.” VARIAN just asks “who is your son?” “Oh I’m pretty sure he goes by the name Flynn Rider!” The weird man said  
“Do you mean EUGENE, the princess boyfriend?” VARIAN ask him.”yes” the strange man answered “well I know them I can take you there if you want!” VARIAN offered “that would be most helpful, thank you uhhh what’s your name?” The man asked. And the young alchemist answered “VARIAN sir!” The strange man said “nice to meet you Varian, I’m king Edmond!” VARIAN’s face widened and quickly bowed and said “oh your highness, I’m so sorry I didn’t realize you wer..” “that’s quite alright lad, you don’t have to bow!” Edmond said  
VARIAN stood up and Edmond helped him get on Domino “have you ever ridden a horse before?” Edmond asked “No sir, my dad and I don’t have one!” VARIAN responded. Then Edmond said “I’ll have to teach you then!” Edmond said then he said this quietly “all though what kind of father doesn’t teach his son important stuff like that?” VARIAN hears him but ignores it  
————————————————  
VARIAN had learned a lot about riding on the way to the castle. And Edmond learned things about the boy he was training, like no one likes him because he has a bad habit of blowing up the village, he’s the only alchemist in corona, he’s father is the leader of his village, and that he’s friends with his son and his friends! As they were crossing the bridge that was in the capital the king and the alchemist heard a Familiar voice “this ends now!” Rapunzel says while stopping a horse from running over ducks, the turn she made flinged Eugene out of the cart attached to previously mentioned horse “AHHHHHHH!” EUGENE yelled while falling “EUGENE” Rapunzel yelled, she then attached hair to a cart and EUGENE bounced off of her hair and on to the concrete  
“Nice save but she’s really got to work on that landing!” EUGENE said still laying there intel he sees VARIAN who offers him his hand and asks “are you ok,Eugene?” “Oh just peachy!” EUGENE resounded as he took VARIAN’s hand. When he finally stood up, VARIAN said “Actually kind of funny that we ran into you!” EUGENE looked at the kid and said “We?” “Hello son!” Edmond said still on Domino, RAPUNZEL walked over and said “Edmond? It’s so nice to see you! What brings you to corona?”  
Edmond answers “oh I came to give something to my son, but then I got lost, lucky for me I ran into variant!” “It’s Varian!” EUGENE corrected him “so what’s this thing you want to give Eugene?” RAPUNZEL asked with excitement in her voice. Edmond got off of Domino and pulled a box out of his bag and handed it to EUGENE and said “After are unfortunate run in recently, I wanted to insure you got this, it’s a priceless heirloom that has been passed down for generations!” EUGENE opens the box and RAPUNZEL says “pretty!” And VARIAN studies it because he recognized that symbol, and Edmond says “it’s are family sash!” Before EUGENE could say something snarky VARIAN asked “what is this symbol? It looks familiar!” “Oh that my boy is the symbol of the dark kingdom!” And VARIAN was just about to asked more but RAPUNZEL butted in “um varian we should probably get you home before your father worries.” She says trying to keep her word to Quirin “um your highness you had a long journey how about you stay at the castle for the night?” “Oh no I really shouldn’t!” Edmond says and Eugene agrees saying “yeah no he really shouldn’t!” RAPUNZEL just says “I insist! I’ll have one of the maids get your room ready as soon as I get back!” Then EUGENE says “blondie, I can take Varian back home, besides someone’s got to have a conversation with him about the importance of not talking to strangers!” RAPUNZEL responds “fine who am I to split up team awesome!” With that Edmond And RAPUNZEL head to the castle and VARIAN and EUGENE head to old Corona. EUGENE came back after dropping VARIAN off and sat on a part of the roof of the castle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time   
> Look forward to ware wolves and wolf hunters!


	4. Wolfhunters and angry mobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A werewolf arrives in corona and it’s up to the crew to figure out how to stop it!

“And then adira told us that the rocks were leading us to the dark kingdom!” RAPUNZEL said to VARIAN. It had been a week since VARIAN talk to Edmond and she thought it was a great time to tell VARIAN how they met Edmond and the amazing Journey that got them there. “The dark kingdom? Well I hoped you guys packed your torches!” VARIAN said with a smug grin. Then RAPUNZEL resounded saying “that’s what I said.” Smiling back at him. Before she could continue EUGENE walked in with two little girls that VARIAN didn’t know “Hey blondie, look who I found!” EUGENE said as the three of them walk over to where RAPUNZEL and VARIAN where talking, RAPUNZEL jumped out of her Seat running and hug the girls  
“Oh it’s so nice to see you again.” RAPUNZEL said then pulled out of the hug and turned to VARIAN and said “VARIAN this is red and angry, angry and red this is VARIAN!” “It’s a pleasure to meet you!” VARIAN said to the younger girls. One of them (angry) rolled her eyes! Then RAPUNZEL asked“what are you guys doing in corona?” “Well me and red have decided to move to corona!” Angry said. “That’s awesome girls! Here let’s go get you two settled in.” RAPUNZEL said while they exited the room, VARIAN not that far behind! While they were walking down the halls one of the guards that was assigned to watch over the construction of old corona run towards them yelling out for RAPUNZEL! “Robin? What’s wrong?” RAPUNZEL asked worried about the Answer. “Your highness some animal attacked old corona last night, and there’s a woman who wants to see you about it, she calms to be a werewolf hunter!” VARIAN laughs at that “ there’s no such thing as werewolves!” VARIAN said. But RAPUNZEL just resounded “thank you Robin, EUGENE help red and angry get settled in, VARIAN and I will go talk to this werewolf hunter!” EUGENE nodded and lead the girls to there room, little did he notice Red’s face was full of fear! But VARIAN did! Before he could say anything though RAPUNZEL grabbed his arm, forcing him to follow Robin  
————————————————  
As they were following Robin, VARIAN notice that people were glaring at him he didn’t understand why but he decided that it would be better if he waited intel later to ask RAPUNZEL about it! They walk into the dining hall where a weird woman was sitting, the strange woman stood as soon as RAPUNZEL walked in. “Greetings your highness, I’m Captain Creighton world class big tractor, at your service!” The woman said. “It’s nice to meet you Captain this is VARIAN, and what brings you to Corona?” RAPUNZEL said and VARIAN waved. “I’m tracking Du!” Creighton said. “Tracking what?” RAPUNZEL asked. Creighton answered, “that thing that’s been terrorizing your sheep, a werewolf!”  
VARIAN laugh “there’s no such thing as a werewolf!” VARIAN repeated himself. “Yeah they do, and everything you need to know about them is right here!” Creighton said pulling a book out with a face on the cover that was half human, half wolf and the word “Lycanthrope” on it “What were dealing with is maledictealupus, the wolf’s curse!” Creighton said. “Do you really expect the princess t-“ VARIAN was interrupted by Rapunzel who said “how does the curse work?” “The wolf curse travel s the globe, in search of host’s bodies, it feeds on untapped rage, so it’s ideal host is someone who harbors a deep-seated anger, it inhabits his body, then causes him to turn into a raging werewolf every full moon for the rest of his life! And here’s were it gets interesting, the wolf has found a new home in Corona!” “If there is such a thing as werewolves who is it?” VARIAN asked slightly afraid that they might be real “ ‘who is it?’ If I knew that you think I would be wasting my time on you milk sobs! The wolf could be anybody! But the good news is that I’m not only tracking this thing, I’m not leaving Corona intel I’ve destroyed it!” Creighton said with a weapon in her hand! RAPUNZEL cleared her throat and got closer to Creighton “let me be clear Captain, you will not be destroying anything in my kingdom!” RAPUNZEL said with a glare, VARIAN was scared now between the werewolf and what ever RAPUNZEL is going to Creighton, he was scared! “Oh I’m not sure YOU can stop me!” Creighton said with a wicked grin!  
Then the guards escorted her out forcefully! “Oh your making a huge mistake!” Creighton said waving an arrow at RAPUNZEL! “I will take that chance!” RAPUNZEL said right before slamming the door! Great timing!” VARIAN says. “Why thank you kind sir!” RAPUNZEL says while bowing in a joking way. “So what are we going to do about the werewolf?” VARIAN asked “Well the plan is doing it quietly, we do not want a panic on are hands!” RAPUNZEL said while opening the door to reveal a panic! RAPUNZEL quickly closes the door and blocked it. “Ok we’re going to need a new plan!” RAPUNZEL said. “Here I’ll go back home to warn my dad, he’s the best when it comes to calming angry mobs, Princess you look for that werewolf!” VARIAN said with determination, RAPUNZEL nodded and VARIAN took a different exit that he discovered when he helped Cass during the expo.  
————————————————-  
VARIAN made it to his village, and that when the trouble began, VARIAN was walking down the street when he heard yelling in the direction of his house, he started running to find an angry mob at his doorstep and his father trying to stop them from the doorway, “dad?” VARIAN said a little worried about what’s going on. “THERE HE IS! GET THAT WEREWOLF!” One of the mob people said. VARIAN was gonna argue but he heard his father Yell “RUN, VARIAN!” And so he did, he was running in the woods, the sun was going down and the angry mob finally stopped chasing him and went home, but VARIAN hadn’t noticed! He was running on adrenaline! He tripped and fell, nothing was injured but it still hurt! Then he noticed there was no more mob! So he sat by a tree (because he didn’t know were he was) and he waited for his dad to find him! And he cried!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha cliffhanger!!  
> Get used to these people  
> Because I have a lot of them!!!  
> (comprehendo ultimo,)  
> Mahahaha


	5. The golden leaf necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian trys to get home!  
> Quirin’s looking for him when a creepy guy shows up!

Quirin was worried, the angry mob came back an hour ago without his son, which means that VARIAN is still out there, so Quirin grabbed some food (cheese and bread because he didn’t want to worry about the werewolf smelling meat) and a skin of water for his son, a first aid kit and a crossbow just in case, if it came between his son and that werewolf, he was going to pick his son! Quirin thinks the town is being ridiculous! His son? A werewolf? Ha! That just proves how little they actually new about his son! His son had no deep seeded anger even if he did- Quirin stopped thinking about it he just had to find his son and prove that he is not the werewolf!  
—————————————  
EUGENE had a bad feeling he knew who the werewolf was! It’s the only thing that made sense! He needed to talk to that kid about his anger issues! Don’t get him wrong, he loves VARIAN like a little brother but man he’s got issues!! EUGENE’s only hope right now is that Creighton hadn’t figured it out yet   
“Oh tsk, tsk, captain never bring a crossbow to a sword fight!” EUGENE said with his usual confidence. “Do you mistake me for a fool, milksob? Now that I know who the wolf is! There’s nothing you can do to stop me!” Creighton said. “Oh really?” EUGENE said right before knocking the crossbow out of her hands! “You’re still a milksob!” Creighton said while running away. After Creighton was out of earshot EUGENE said, “well it’s time to turn that wolf back into VARIAN!”  
———————————————-  
VARIAN didn’t know how long He was sitting there but he knew he had to move, to get home so he can pretend none of this ever happened. He started walking in a direction intel he saw it! THE WEREWOLF! He was full of fear he couldn’t move, he couldn’t scream, he just stood there hyperventilating! The werewolf got closer and VARIAN saw something around it’s neck! That’s when the adrenaline kicked back in! VARIAN grabbed a raccoon trap from his bag and throw it at the werewolf’s feet! And VARIAN looked at the thing around the werewolf’s neck! It was a golden leaf necklace! He pulled the necklace off the wolf and in response the werewolf scratched his left arm, and VARIAN ran off. He ran as fast as he could trying not to look at his arm (because of the blood) but it never worked that way VARIAN accidentally look at his scar and passed out  
———————————————  
Quirin was in the woods for a while   
With no sign of VARIAN! He had been looking for a while and has heard the wolf several times and was very worried now! He kept walking intel he heard a sound in the brushes, Quirin aimed his crossbow in that direction, only to find Ruddiger with an apple in his mouth, Quirin lowered his crossbow, then he heard a familiar voice “well someone’s rusty! And to think this is what happened to a great knight of the brotherhood! It’s sad really!” The voice said. “Hector? What are you doing here in Corona?” Quirin asked his brother that he hasn’t seen in 25(26?) years! “I heard that the wolf’s curse was headed for Corona and by the looks of things it’s already here!” Hector said with his usual smile on his face. “You haven’t changed at all have you?” Quirin asked. And of course hector answered “No, but you most Certainly have, I mean look at you, your clothes, you look older, your son which you have failed to tell me about, I mean seriously! My spies told me! That’s not how I wanted to figure out that I have a nephew, Quirin!” “Is there anything else you would like to comment on because I’m in the middle of something!” Quirin asked with Annoyance in his voice. “Actually there is!” Hector said then threw a golden leaf necklace at Quirin. “I found this near some kind of weird pink goo, with werewolf tracks, so it either belongs to the poor soul with the curse or the werewolf’s dinner!” Hector said as he was leaving! Quirin looked at the leave necklace and figured he would have to asked the royals about it later!  
————————————————  
RAPUNZEL was in the woods looking for werewolf, then she found what looked like a raccoon trap that the werewolf escaped from! “Varian?” RAPUNZEL said. She became more worried as she saw blood on the ground next to the failed trap. She looked around to spot Quirin with a crossbow in hand “your highness, what are you doing out here all alone? It’s not save!” Quirin said. “What are doing out here with a crossbow?” Rapunzel said with a glare. “Princess I’m looking for VARIAN! A mob chased VARIAN into the woods before sunset and I haven’t seen him since, so I went looking for him and grabbed my crossbow as a Precaution, I hope I won’t have to use it! Oh princess that reminds me do you know the owner of this? It was just lying on the ground and I hope I could find the person it belongs to!” Quirin said showing her the golden Leaf necklace. She gasped and said “that’s Red’s necklace, but how is it out here unless- oh no! Catalina is the werewolf! Come on we’ve got to find her! Varian will be ok!” RAPUNZEL said. And the two run in the direction of the werewolf tracks  
—one important life lesson later—  
Quirin went home to an empty house ‘oh son, where are you?’ Quirin thought   
———————————————-  
Hector was walking though the woods when he saw something weird! A child laying on the ground unconscious, with a werewolf scratch on his left arm, Hector picked up the very light body   
And took Shelter in an abandoned cottage with a broken music box on the floor.


	6. Ok apparently He didn’t learn his lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian wakes up and meets Hector!!  
> And other things happened as well!

VARIAN woke up on a bed, he thought it might be his bed but that thought quickly faded when his sight was clearer, he was in a round bed, it was old and dusty, he started coughing, that’s when he figured out he wasn’t alone a very creepy man walked in the room! “I’m surprised that you’re still alive, being attacked by a werewolf is not something you usually live though!” VARIAN back himself up against the wall trying (but failing) to get away from the creepy man. “Woah woah chill kid I’m not gonna hurt you, I’m just impressed, how did you manage to get away from a werewolf?” Hector said. Hector was trying to clam the weird kid down while getting answers, no normal adult can survive a werewolf attack, let alone a child! VARIAN was conflicted, EUGENE had told him the dangers of talking to strangers, but VARIAN also knew it was rude not to answer this man’s question. So VARIAN made the stupid decision decided to speak to the man! “Well I trapped it with my raccoon trap, and it scratched me and I ran!” VARIAN said. “Oh so that pink stuff was your doing, very intelligent child, aren’t you?” Hector said complementing him! “Well I am intelligent but I’m not a child!” VARIAN said correcting the nice, creepy man! “If you say so, anyway we should probably get you home your mother must be worried about you!” Hector said heading towards the door. VARIAN was going to correct him but he decided against it ‘the less this stranger knows the better’ he thought  
————————————————  
They walked to the capital because VARIAN didn’t trust the man enough to tell him where he lives, Hector understood that he was actually surprised that the boy talked to him at all, Hector was getting a little tired of walking when he saw his brother running towards them, Hector was about to speak when the child run up to Quirin and hugged him. “DAD!” The child had said hugging the man. Hector was shocked the boy he had saved was his nephew! “VARIAN, I was so worried about you! I was actually heading to the castle hoping you were there!” Quirin said still worried about his son. “Well you still have to go to the castle, werewolf scratches are not something you want to leave unseen by a doctor!” Hector said then walked off. Quirin just noticed his bandage that Hector more then likely put on his arm. “Here let’s go get that looked at!” Quirin said while they were walking in that direction  
————————————————-  
In the royal medics camber, VARIAN‘s scratch was stitched and bandaged up (his head was bandaged up as well) by the royal medic. “Now you should be good to go, but I would avoid angry mobs and werewolves next time ok Varian?” The medic said hoping the young teen would listen, ‘how could one kid get in that much trouble in one night’ he thought! VARIAN just nodded and him and his father left the medics camber! As they were leaving they ran into one of VARIAN’s friends, EUGENE “hey VARIAN, Quirin, What brings you two to the.....” EUGENE’s voice trailed off when he saw VARIAN’s arm all bandaged and the blood on his shirt. “Oh my gosh kid, what happened to your arm?” EUGENE asked. He got on his knees to see if he had any more injuries! “I’m fine Eugene, I just got chased out of town by an angry mob, scratched by a werewolf, and passed out from seeing my own blood!” VARIAN said honestly. He saw no reason to lie to his friends. It took EUGENE a minute to process what VARIAN just said he was shocked, worried, surprised, and other things. He knew if he freaked out he wouldn’t make things any better, so he decided to just stay calm. “Well if you were chased by an angry mob you should probably stay here for a while, if you’re ok with it sir!” EUGENE said as he turned to Quirin. “Of course Varian can stay here, I would love to stay and talk more but I have to get back to the village, you have fun ok?” Quirin said and his son responded “I will, bye dad!” Quirin knew VARIAN would be saver in the castle then with him right now so he was happy to leave his son here, that doesn’t mean that he’s not going to miss him! “Goodbye, son!” Quirin said as he left the castle  
———————————————  
After Quirin left EUGENE and VARIAN were left alone due to the fact that RAPUNZEL the thrown room fixing the giant hole in the wall “So Eugene, what do you want to do first?” VARIAN asked with excitement he had never been to a sleepover before! “Well kid the first thing we’re going to do is get you a new outfit!” EUGENE said. “Wait, what, why?” VARIAN asked wondering why the man would say that! “Well kid your clothes are torn, have blood on them, and are getting too small for you!” EUGENE said as they were heading to killer’s clothing store! when they entered a man walked out EUGENE and the man were talking about stuff that VARIAN wasn’t interested in! “Here try this on!” The store owner said while handling him clothes. VARIAN walked into the dressing room and came out with in a cream colored shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes. “Wow you look great kid!” EUGENE said. VARIAN looked in the mirror and agreed this outfit was so him except....” one second it’s missing something!” VARIAN said. He grabbed a vest that had an apron attached and gloves that had a compass on them, he put them on with his goggles on his head! “Now it’s perfect!” VARIAN said he loved his new outfit it looked great and it fit! “We’ll take it!” EUGENE said as he payed the man. They left the store and EUGENE had one of the maids fix VARIAN a room while VARIAN took a bath. Between blood and dirt the boy needed it. After he was done him and EUGENE had dinner in EUGENE’s room and VARIAN went to bed, as he was sleeping RAPUNZEL returned to her room, EUGENE told her what had happened to VARIAN and that he was going to be staying here, and she was glad!


	7. T.A. VS the curse of the treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of “the lost treasure of Herz Der Sonne”   
> With team awesome just because I could!!

EUGENE and RAPUNZEL were talking about the thing the workers found in the wall yesterday, a seporian treasure map! RAPUNZEL was excited to find something that would bring everyone together! But EUGENE had other thoughts about this!   
“Hey Blondie, I know that you really want me and Varian to be apart of this treasure hunt, but do you really think it’s a good idea?” EUGENE asked.   
He knew RAPUNZEL really wanted ‘team awesome’ to be apart of it but he knew how much the people didn’t want VARIAN to be not behind bars, let alone participating in a Coronian treasure hunt!!  
“Of course! Everyone else will be involved why wouldn’t yo-“ RAPUNZEL stop herself as she realized what he meant. “What will you tell Varian?” Rapunzel asked.   
She doesn’t really didn’t want to leave Varian on the sides lines while everyone else has an amazing friendship treasure hunt, but she also doesn’t want VARIAN to get hurt.  
“Well me and him will just have a team awesome bonding Adventure!” EUGENE said. “Alright then! You two have fun ok?” Rapunzel said as she was leaving to get her H.A.T. ready for today’s treasure hunt. “We will Blondie!” EUGENE responded while waving at her saying goodbye   
————————————————-  
VARIAN woke up that morning with a beautiful sunrise, he looked at the window and just stared for a while, he has never seen such a beautiful view, with the sunrise and the town below it’s a beautiful site! He looked down at the courtyard and saw another one of his favorite sites, a Machine! And his friend working on it! “That’s weird!” VARIAN said. He knows that RAPUNZEL takes an interest in everything, but her building a machine is a shock! So VARIAN got off the windowsill that he was sitting on, got dressed, and went down to the courtyard!   
————————————————  
RAPUNZEL was working on the H.A.T. When someone went up to her and said, “hi princess!” Rapunzel almost dropped the tool she was holding.” Varian, you scared me!” Rapunzel said not in the rude manner that VARIAN was used to hearing that phrase in. “Oh sorry, I just saw you building and I was wondering what you were building!” VARIAN said.   
‘Oh rats’ RAPUNZEL thought.  
She was hoping EUGENE would be the one who would have to make up an excuse! But she should have known VARIAN would get to her first instead of EUGENE.  
“Well I um decided the people who were fixing the wall deserved a break! So what better way to relax than a treasure hunt! So I’m making this so that I can pick the teams!” RAPUNZEL said. “Can’t you just use a hat?” VARIAN asked. “But it is a hat I call it the heratori automated team-builder or H.A.T.” RAPUNZEL said with a smile on her face!  
VARIAN was about to correct her acronym intel EUGENE showed up   
“Hey Blondie, VARIAN, how are you this morning?” EUGENE asked.  
“Good so far, not much has happened!” VARIAN replies. “That’s great kid! Hey maybe we should get started on Are day! We have got some great plans, uh Varian?” EUGENE said. And VARIAN responded, “yup, I’m going to show Eugene how to make some bath bombs!”   
“Well that sounds like you guys will have a great time!” Rapunzel said. “We will!” EUGENE said as him and VARIAN were leaving! RAPUNZEL started talking to the people that were just arriving. VARIAN looked behind him and saw the in entire city there!  
————————————————  
VARIAN’s bath bombs explode!  
When VARIAN said bath bombs EUGENE didn’t think they exploded. It was fun but still VARIAN should have warned him! They were in the courtyard talking about what bath bombs were supposed to do, When VARIAN saw a stone thing there! He looked at it for a while. EUGENE notice and said “ that’s the map for the treasure hunt that Rapunzel was hosting!”  
VARIAN looked closer and started to read what it said. VARIAN’s eyes widened, “uh Eugene, are you sure this is the map?” VARIAN asked. He had a bad feeling about this. “Yeah, why?” EUGENE said. EUGENE was nervous now too! “Because it’s cursed, there going to destroy everything, it will destroy everyone, Eugene we have to stop them!” VARIAN said. “I’ll get Max and Fidella, you make a copy of that map!” EUGENE said. VARIAN noded And got straight to work on that map!  
————————————————  
Max and Fidella ran as fast as they could and VARIAN had the map!  
The people who were actually on the treasure hunt were mad! “There cheating!” They yelled EUGENE and VARIAN payed no attention to them they were saving lives that was what they were focused on! They made it to the temple and everyone was following them! So Eugene blocked the door!  
“Stop! Everyone listen, you can’t take the treasure it’s cursed!” VARIAN said trying to save lives!  
“How are we supposed to believe you? Seporian scum!” Feldspar said with a glare on his face. “I might be many things but a Seporian is not one of them!” VARIAN said defensively! He was so offended! A Seporian? Him? NEVER!!!!! “Guys he’s telling the truth please listen! What would be the point of him lying?” EUGENE said. That convince them! They didn’t trust VARIAN but they did trust EUGENE! So everyone was heading home, when Xavier was stopped by a gloved hand. “Hey Xavier, I haven’t seen you in a while!” VARIAN said with his usual smile. “Yes it has been quite some time!” Xavier said. Of course everyone knew VARIAN has lost his memory and Xavier knew VARIAN since he was little! So he knew exactly what to say!  
“Wasn’t there a story I had promised to tell you next time you had time? Um which one was it?” Xavier said. “It was the legend of the cheating willows!” VARIAN said.  
Xavier had already told VARIAN that one but he was glad to do it again!  
After he finished the legend VARIAN was asleep in Xavier’s workshop where he was telling it so Xavier pick him up and took him to the castle! Because Xavier like everyone else was told that’s were he was staying for a while!!!


	8. Scrolls and incantations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel gives Varian a place to study the scroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know   
> I skipped episodes!  
> But some of them I will get back to others....... I’m not even trying to to add!!!

“And this is where you will be working!” RAPUNZEL said gesturing at a wall. VARIAN was confused, when he asked for a place to translate the scrolls in isolation, he wasn’t expecting this weird spot in the tunnels! “And what makes this spot different then the rest of the tunnels?” VARIAN asked unsure about how she was going to answer. Then suddenly the wall opened like a door and there was a path inside of it “this way!” RAPUNZEL said mimicking Xavier when he took her and Cass down here. Man did she miss her sister! It’s hard to believe that she was gone and will never come back home! ‘What are you thinking of course she’s coming home she’s just not ready yet!’ RAPUNZEL thought!  
They made it to the demanitus chamber and VARIAN just stood there in astonishment! It was beautiful! RAPUNZEL noticed and just smiled! He didn’t understand what was the real reason she wanted him down here! No one except her, Xavier, and Cass knew about this place before today and it was perfect for keeping VARIAN safe!  
“Well Varian, you wanted a place were you could have isolation! I give you the demanitus chamber!” RAPUNZEL said in an epic voice. “Wait thee lord demanitus? The guy who wrote the scrolls?” VARIAN asked like his day just got ten times better!   
“The one and only!” RAPUNZEL said. Then VARIAN hugged her “thank you, thank you princess, I love it!” VARIAN said with a grin on his face! RAPUNZEL hugged him back, they stayed there for a while and then she started to pull away! “We should probably get this set up so you can get to work on translating that scroll!” RAPUNZEL said.   
So they set up a couple tables and a chair, a kind of bed for VARIAN (honestly it was just a mattress on the floor) and one for Ruddigar ( an actual pet bed) and VARIAN also set up some beakers and some chemicals! After they were finished they hugged and RAPUNZEL left leaving VARIAN alone for five weeks!  
————————————————  
A couple weeks later VARIAN had already figured out a description code for the scroll so he decided to have a little competition  
Which metal was the best?!   
He already narrowed it down to two   
Steel or iron?!  
He was just about to announce the winner to his raccoon, who had just given him some hot cocoa, when he heard footsteps! Someone with shoes so it wasn’t RAPUNZEL!  
A figure showed itself from the shadows and VARIAN was so happy to see who it is   
“CASSIE?”


	9. You never said anything about old friends who turned evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass realizes that Varian is super naïve and uses it to her advantage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about not posting the chapters last week I was very busy!  
> Between BAW and my sister’s birthday my week was CRaZy!  
> So here’s the next chapter!  
> Another cliffhanger so have fun!

Cassandra was walking in the tunnels, somehow her ghost friend had found out where RAPUNZEL was hiding the scroll and who was protecting it, she was a little shocked! VARIAN was a smart kid! Why on earth would he be helping RAPUNZEL after everything that had happened? ‘Well I’m about to find out’ she thought   
She walked into the demanitus chamber to see VARIAN and his raccoon just chilling looking at some metal (she could tell that they were all different kinds but she couldn’t tell which one was which) but he quickly noticed her   
“Cassie?” He said as she walked down the stairs she was about to say something witty but he ran up to her and gave her a hug.  
“I was hoping that I would see you again!” He said with a big smile on his face.   
Cass was shocked and confused. What’s gotten into him? Last time she saw him he almost KILLED Her!  
“I haven’t seen you since the expo!” He said. Then CASSANDRA caught on to what had happened and why he was naïve enough to help RAPUNZEL! He had lost some of his memory! “Uh yeah, um I have been busy on Uh doing a project!” She said hoping she didn’t sound suspicious  
VARIAN didn’t seem to think she did.  
“So um nice hair color! I tried dying my hair once so I didn’t have my blue hair stripe but it didn’t work!” He said.  
“Uh yeah um can we just get to the reason I’m here?” CASSANDRA asked hoping he would agree.  
“Oh of course! Sorry Uh What brings you here?” VARIAN said.   
“I’m here for the scroll!” She stated.  
“What? No RAPUNZEL let me translate it I’m almost done you can have it after though!” VARIAN said.  
CASSANDRA considered her options intel she heard her ghost friend say “you do need it translated so that you can use it against RAPUNZEL! Let the boy do it for you!”  
Of course VARIAN didn’t hear that!   
“Alright! You don’t mind if I stay and watch you do you?” CASSANDRA asked.   
“Oh no I’m almost done all I have left is to write it down! I had already discovered the translation key!” He said as he when back to work   
It only took him a few minutes to write it down! As soon as he was done he showed CASSANDRA the paper!  
“I think we should probably make sure it works somewhere else, because well there’s a lot of dangerous stuff down here so... got any ideas?” VARIAN asked and CASSANDRA smile as confirmation  
————————————————  
“YOU DID WHAT?” Hector yelled. He was extremely MAD at his brother! When he agreed to have this meeting with him he had no idea what would happen! But this was ridiculous!   
“Can you keep your voice down you’ll wake up the neighborhood!” Quirin said with a quiet voice.  
“HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO QUIET WHEN YOUR LYING TO YOUR SON?” Hector said not changing From yelling to talking.  
Quirin crossed his arms and glared at him   
“Fine!” Hector said in a normal Voice “But why would you hide this from him!” Hector was trying his best not to raise his voice   
“I’m doing what’s best for him, I’m keeping him safe from the truth that is reality!” Quirin said.   
“Quirin your only Pro logging the inevitable, his going to find out that you kept not only your past from him but his own!” Hector said trying to help his brother see reason.  
“Hector, how I raise my son is none of your concern!” Quirin said getting sick of the conversation   
“Fine! But at least let me have a relationship with him, after all he is my nephew!” Hector said hoping for at least that  
“Fine when he gets back, you can send some time with him as long as you don’t talk about the past!” Quirin said.  
“Get back? From where?” Hector asked   
“Well the princess said that he was going into self-isolation for five weeks to translate the demanitus scroll!” Quirin said as if it wasn’t a big deal Hector was mad again and started yelling   
“YOU AGREED TO LET HIM DO WH-“  
————————————————  
“Wow the rocks hit here pretty hard uh?” VARIAN said looking around the hidden place where the Tower use to be! CASSANDRA ignored him   
“So what is the incantation?” CASSANDRA asked getting straight to the point!  
VARIAN handed her the paper with the translation on it   
~ Crescent high above~   
She make some of the rocks move she stopped in astonishment! He actually translated it! She knew he was smart but this was way beyond her expectations   
“Cassandra make yourself a strong hold here and make the boy your prisoner!” The ghost girl said   
CASSANDRA thought about it and then after deciding she started again but louder  
~CRESCENT HIGH ABOVE~  
~EVOLVING AS YOU GO~  
VARIAN watch in awe as CASSANDRA was making a beautiful tower of black rocks   
~RAISE WHAT LIES BENEATH~  
~AND LET THE DARKNESS GROW~  
Little did VARIAN know what he just did was extremely stupid and the kingdom will suffer because of this!  
~BEND IT TO MY WILL~  
The whole kingdom shook  
~CONSUME THE SUNLIGHT’S GLOW~  
It was so tall you could see it from the castle   
~RAISE INTO THE SKY~  
~AND LET DARKNESS GROW~  
The tower was finished   
~LEt darkness grow~   
A glowing ring of blue expanded as she finished it   
CASSANDRA looked over at VARIAN   
“Do you want to see the inside?” She asked   
VARIAN smile widened and CASSANDRA nodded leading in the young alchemist   
And as they both entered she blocked the entrance so he couldn’t leave.  
——————————  
RAPUNZEL and EUGENE ran though the tunnels hoping to get there in time to stop VARIAN from doing anything stupid! They hadn’t even thought about telling VARIAN about cass! It didn’t seem necessary! But as they got to the demanitus chamber they regretted there mistake even more! The ground started shaking, so RAPUNZEL and EUGENE ran back upstairs only to see a big tower make out of black rocks!  
“Man I hate birthdays!” EUGENE said.


	10. You have to be careful who you trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian’s friends and family to the rescue!

RAPUNZEL,EUGENE And LANCE were getting ready to face cass when a guard walks in.  
“Your highness there has been Several reports of a horrifying man in a rhino!” The guard said.  
“Great! That’s just great what does he want?” EUGENE said in annoyance!  
“I don’t know fish skin. But I’m pretty sure it has to do with my nephew!” A voice said.  
The owner of that voice came out of the shadows.  
“Adira!” Rapunzel And LANCE said joyfully!  
”Great that’s just what we needed, first rhino guy now Adira? Can this get any worse?” EUGENE said but no one paid any attention   
“Adira what are you doing here? You miss me that badly?” LANCE asked with his flirting face on.  
“No, I’m here because Hector found out about Are nephew!” Adira said.  
“Your nephew?” Rapunzel asked.  
“Yes are nephew, VARIAN! I told you his father was in the brotherhood!” Adira stated in her usual tone.   
“Oh right! We still have to tell him that eventually!” EUGENE said.  
“But Quirin made me promise to not to!” Rapunzel said.  
“Wait he di..... you know what never mind! I just can to ask where my nephew is!” Adira said trying not to be mad at Quirin, that was Hector’s job!  
“Well he kind of... sort of got kidnapped by cass!” Rapunzel said.  
Then Adira got mad   
“WHAT?”  
———————————————  
The tower was beautiful! Even though it was only black and blue it was still a site to behold!  
VARIAN was run up the stairs in excitement! CASSANDRA slowly followed him when she showed up   
“Wow he needs to learn to act his age” the ghost girl said!  
“So how am I supposed to keep him here without him realizing that he is a hostage?” CASSANDRA asked knowing VARIAN was too far ahead of her to hear her.  
“I don’t know knock him out!” The ghost said.  
“If I do that he won’t come back and if he doesn’t come back then I can’t use him later!” CASSANDRA stated.  
She made it to the top to see VARIAN sitting on her throne. Then cass had an idea.  
“So Varian, you like what we have accomplished?” CASSANDRA asked.  
“Well you did most of the work but yeah!” VARIAN said with astonishment!  
“Well as fun as this is I think I should probably go back to the tunnels, RAPUNZEL is expecting me to give her my progress tomorrow morning!” VARIAN said as he started walking back down the stairs. Suddenly a black rock appeared and cut VARIAN’s arm and VARIAN screamed in pain.  
“Oh my gosh, Varian I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to do that!” CASSANDRA said (if VARIAN was paying attention he would have noticed that she was obviously lying)  
“It’s ok Cassie, it’s just a sc.......” VARIAN didn’t get to finish because he passed out (because he’s still afraid of blood)   
“Well that takes care of that for a little bit!” CASSANDRA said as she pulled VARIAN’s bag off his back! She dug though the bag to see a veil labeled ‘sleeping toxin” and smiled she looked at the rest of the label and it said ‘warning: it works a little too well and there’s another veil that will wake the person up’   
“Well apparently are little Alchemist is having a hard time sleeping.” The ghost girl said.  
CASSANDRA forced the chemical down his throat then used black rocks to rap him up like you would a blanket   
“Well that was easy!” CASSANDRA said as she walked away from the boy  
————————————————-  
RAPUNZEL, EUGENE, Quirin, Adira, And Hector were all at the tower where VARIAN was being held.   
“So what is the plan here?” Quirin asked RAPUNZEL.  
CASSANDRA reopened the door moments ago because her ghost friend told her to.   
“I have a perfect plan!” Hector said calmly.  
Then he pulled out his sword and yelled “ATTACK!”  
Adira got in front of him  
“That’s a terrible plan! How would that help VARIAN?” Adira stated   
Hector lowered his weapon.  
“Fine we’ll do it you way! It always works anyway!” Hector said in defeat. All he wanted right now was a relationship with his nephew and if letting Adira lead helps that, he was more then willing to comply  
———————————————-  
CASSANDRA saw them all and she smiled. She was a little nervous because of hector but she hoped her having VARIAN would stop him from doing anything   
“It’s showtime!” The ghost girl said with a wicked grin.


	11. A rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian’s rescue party makes a plan and uses it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry that I keep forgetting to post!  
> I’m trying to keep with my schedule But life has been getting in the way!

“Ok so here’s the plan, Quirin and rapunzel will district short hair by try to make her see reason, while me and hector will sneak up behind and get Quirin’s son out of here. Any questions?” Adira said with her usual calm voice.  
“Oh yes, just one I couldn’t help but notice the lack of me in your plan!” EUGENE stated a little offended  
“Oh I forgot about you fishskin! Um you can go with my brother and Rapunzel!” Adira said.  
EUGENE eye rolled Adira it was bad enough that she was here now she’s forgotten about the most handsomest part of the team.  
“Eugene focus! This is about varian, we are all a little stressed, and adira didn’t mean to forget you! Right Adira?” Rapunzel said hoping it would cheer up her boyfriend.  
“Of course I didn’t mean to forget you, I’m not sorry that I did but it wasn’t intended!” Adira said (because boy is that girl honest)   
“What? Why y.... you know what let’s just do this so I don’t have to be around you people anymore!” EUGENE said clearly very annoyed with the whole situation.  
————————————————  
As they made it to the top, RAPUNZEL, Eugene, And Quirin entered while hector and adira waited right outside the entrance.   
They all look around the room, when EUGENE saw something weird lying on the ground. He walked up to it and gasped!  
“Varian? VARIAN!” EUGENE said trying to wake up his friend he Shook him but VARIAN didn’t react.  
Quirin looked around the room hoping he was wrong about what was wrong with his son when he found it.   
VARIAN’s sleeping chemical!   
The one he hadn’t fix yet! (Which was the reason he took it with him in the first place)  
“Eugene, that’s not going to work!” Quirin said showing EUGENE the empty vile! EUGENE slowly put VARIAN back on the ground in defeat! “Oh VARIAN, why didn’t we just tell you in the First place? None of this would have happened if we did!” Rapunzel said.   
“Good news is that he also took the vile that can fix it we just need his bag!” Quirin said trying to make it better.   
“Oh you mean this?” A voice in the shadows said.  
They all look over to see CASSANDRA with VARIAN’s bag   
“CASSANDRA YOU BETTER GIVE THAT BAG OR I WILL CUT YOUR ARM OFF, FEED THEM TO MY BEARCATS AND THEN THE REST OF YOU SO YOU’LL DIE KNOWING THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN!!” Hector said furiously!  
Adira just banged her head against a wall. ‘Why did I think hector would listen to a plan that wasn’t his own’ she thought.  
“Oh is that so?” CASSANDRA said as she grabbed the vile they needed and almost dropped it on purpose.  
“Cass please, Varian has done nothing to deserve this!” Rapunzel said pleading with her hoping that she will make the right decision.  
“Oh and almost killed me with that atomaton was nothing?” CASSANDRA said while making the rocks rap around VARIAN like rope.  
VARIAN groaned in pain but remained unconscious.  
“VARIAN!” EUGENE said as the rocks pulled VARIAN to CASSANDRA!  
“But in his defense he did help me with controlling my power!” CASSANDRA said grinning wickedly   
“Here’s is bag!” She kicked it across the floor but kept the one vile that could help him.   
“Cass please! He doesn...” RAPUNZEL started but got interrupted   
“Doesn’t remember what he’s done? Oh yes I know that’s why he’s going to be so hurt to wake up and be told everything that you have failed to!” CASSANDRA said as she stated to open the vile.  
“NO!” Both Quirin and RAPUNZEL said praying that it would stop her.   
CASSANDRA was just about to pour it down the throat when EUGENE grab a piece of paper out of VARIAN’s bag and gasped!   
Another incantation!  
“RAPUNZEL,LOOK!” EUGENE yelled getting everyone’s attention and temporarily stopping CASSANDRA!  
“Another incarnation? How th- VARIAN” RAPUNZEL said while taking the incarnation from EUGENE and starts reading   
~power of the sun~  
~gift me with your light~  
~shine into the dark~  
~restore are fading sight~  
RAPUNZEL’s hair and eyes started glowing yellow   
And Cassandra was throwing as many rocks as she could trying to get her to stop   
~rise into the dawn~  
~Blazing stars so BRIGHT~  
RAPUNZEL’s hair lifted her off the ground   
~burn away the strife~  
~let my hope ignite~  
~Let hope ignite~  
CASSANDRA and RAPUNZEL were fighting for awhile. Hector went downstairs hoping to find something that could free his nephew. But he made it to a part of the tower where you could see the outside. Then he heard screaming from the top!   
It was his nephew’s name!  
He looked up and saw him falling.  
Hector caught his unconscious nephew. “Man you get in a lot of trouble! Don’t you kid?” Hector said relived that he was alive.  
————————————————  
They put VARIAN in a bed at the castle before they gave him the chemical to wake him up!  
The chemical works almost immediately. VARIAN slowly opened his eyes and looks around   
“Cass?” VARIAN called when he couldn’t see the person that he last saw  
“Cassandra’s not here, Varian!” Rapunzel said simply hoping that would be enough for VARIAN.  
“Where is she then? What happened?” VARIAN asked now a little scared.   
“After you got cut, Cassandra brought you to the castle!” Quirin said. And hector and adira glared at him. There not surprised, Quirin has always been like this but that.  
“hey kiddo, it’s late maybe you should stay here the night and in the morning pack up your stuff then go home!” EUGENE said.   
“But what about the scroll? I translated it! I wanted to show you guys an-“ VARIAN said before getting interrupted.  
“Cass already showed us the translations hair stripe!” Adira said.  
“That doesn’t matter right now son, just try to get some rest ok?” Quirin said.  
VARIAN was tired so he just nodded.   
Everyone left the room so VARIAN could sleep peacefully.  
———————————————  
Meanwhile deep beneath the castle 

“Ugh are we there yet because it feels like you’re going the wrong direction!” A tall man in a hood said.  
They have been down there for hours, and they haven’t found it yet!  
“It’s right around the corner you big baby.” A female in a hood said.  
“Guys I found it!” A shorter male in a hood said.  
Then the other to saw it the demanitus chamber!  
“Let’s get to work!” The female said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!  
> Three people?   
> Why?  
> Where did they come from?


	12. An adult, two teens, and a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian goes down to pack early in the morning to find 3 strangers in his lab!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has already guessed who these people are  
> Good job!!!  
> Anyone who hasn’t...... technically you didn’t have to guess!!!!!  
> This story is getting interesting and we only have 4 more chapters left!!! And believe me that none of these chapters you’re gonna wanta miss! A lot of stuff is about to go down!

“No I’m pretty sure that this goes here!” The adult male said.  
They have been fighting for hours, the blueprints for this thing where impossible to read so they only had the images to help them.  
“You’re an idiot if you think think that. It clearly goes over here!” The teen girl said.  
“No that would be stupid!” The adult said  
“No you’re stupid!” The teen stated.  
“Come on guys, we don’t have to fight about this.” The child said.  
He didn’t like it when his friends were fighting even though they do it all the time.  
“This is my quest so I am the one who should call the SHOTS!”The teen yelled.  
“Quiet down PrInCeSs, someone might hear you!” The adult said in a mocking manner.  
“We are over 1,000 feet underground. How would anyone hear us?” The teen princess asked while crossing her arms.  
“Oh I don’t know maybe someone who was going into his lab to see that there are trespassers!” A voice said that none of the three recognized  
They all look up to see a skinny teenager with an alchemy ball in his hand  
“Now state your names and purpose here or I will use this acid on you all!” The guy on the stairs said. He was really hoping he was intimidating enough so that he didn’t have to throw the bath bomb that he claimed was acid.  
The adult wasn’t buying it. He knew when someone was nervous or lying and this was both.  
But apparently the princess wasn’t as good as he was.  
“This is Yong, that’s Hugo, And I am princess Nuru of the air kingdom, and we are here to finish the Seven trails!” Nuru answered.  
“THE WHAT!” Varian said while dropping the bath bomb.  
The three looked away from it not wanting to see a man burn alive because of acid.  
And then they looked at the young alchemist to there surprise ( except Hugo’s) he was unharmed and covered in bubbles.  
“Hehe yeah I probably shouldn’t carry around bath bombs!” VARIAN muttered to himself.  
He ran down the stairs and when he got to the bottom he asked, “the seven trails? As in the one that lord demanitus designed?” VARIAN asked. He was not concerned anymore about these people sneaking into his lab and was very excited to hear that these people were doing the seven trails!  
“Uh yeah, how do you know about it hair stripe?” Hugo asked in his usual snotty tone. He didn’t trust this kid. He’s too weird to not be faking.  
“Oh sorry where are my manners, I’m VARIAN, and I just love the legends about lord demanitus! I’ve heard them all!” VARIAN said.  
“Well that’s great just great kid, now how about you go run back up those stairs and go home before your mother finds out that you’re gone.” Hugo said like he was talking to a 5 year old. Nuru and yong of course glared at him but he didn’t care. He didn’t want another child around when 1: they didn’t need any more help! And 2: this kid was way too unexperienced it! He was going to get himself hurt one way or another and he didn’t want to be the cause of it.  
“Hey First of all, I’m not a kid you know I’m 14!” VARIAN said defensively  
*__________*  
Cough cough 16 cough  
*__________*  
“And second, my mom has been dead for years I don’t even remember her. And third this is my lab!” VARIAN said glaring at Hugo.  
“He’s right Hugo, he is the only person that actually knows his way around!” Nuru said looking at Hugo.  
She turned to VARIAN and asked. “Can we use your lab to finish the trails?” She was very much hoping he would say yes.  
“On one condition, I’ll help you guys in anyway I can, deal?” VARIAN said. He had always wanted to be a part of the trails and here was his chance. “Deal.” Nuru said while shaking his hand.  
“So when do I start?” VARIAN asked with a smirk on his face  
‘Hopefully never’ Hugo thought but didn’t say.  
Nuru Smiled And said “immediately!”  
————————————————-  
They haven’t seen VARIAN for a while, the last thing they knew is VARIAN woke up that morning and went home. That was a week ago. VARIAN usually would have gotten into some kind of trouble by now.  
“Don’t worry about him blondie, he’s probably just distracted by Hector and work he’s forgotten to visit.” EUGENE said hoping to cheer up his girlfriend.  
“I know, I know, I shouldn’t be worried about about him, but you know me, if there my friend I’m going to worry about strange behavior.” Rapunzel said.  
She knows she’s probably overreacting but this was VARIAN, ever since he lost his memory he was in the castle 2-3 days a week, when he wasn’t staying for a week because of the village, and they didn’t see him all week so yes, she was Worried.  
Then Nigel walked into the room.  
“Your majesty, Quirin of old Corona is requesting to see you, so we put him in the library.” Nigel said with his FAKE accent.  
“Oh see blondie there’s his dad, I’m sure he’s ok because if he wasn’t the entire brotherhood would be here.” EUGENE said as they made there way to the library.  
When they got to the library Quirin was standing there.  
“Good morning, your highness.” Quirin said.  
“Oh please it’s just Rapunzel!” Rapunzel said in the usual way she says that in.  
“So Quirin, What brings you here.” EUGENE said.  
“I’m here to pick up my son, if that’s alright.” Quirin said.  
Quirin was kind of confused when they walked in there without his son but he decided not to say anything about it.  
“WHAT?? I-I THOUGHT HE WAS AT HOME!” Rapunzel said now even more worried then before.  
“Your majesty, I haven’t seen my son in a week!” Quirin said now he was worried too!  
“So no one has seen him in a entire week?” Rapunzel said still very much worried.  
“I’ll start having the guards look for him, he wouldn’t have left on his own, there has to be a reasonable explanation of this!” EUGENE said as he left the room  
————————————————  
In the week they knew VARIAN they have became good friends with him.  
Of course he wasn’t normal to anyone’s imagination but he was very fun!  
He would talk about all the stuff that he knew about demanitus with yong.  
Help nuru learn demanitus’s ancient translation.  
But there was one person that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t become close to, Hugo.  
Hugo seemed not to like people in high places.  
And VARIAN’s friends and family were all in high places.  
But they didn’t fight about it, mostly because VARIAN was the one who was stopping him and nuru from fighting but Hugo didn’t care about anything that VARIAN had to say. (Nuru thinks it’s because he’s Jealous of VARIAN but she wouldn’t tell Hugo that)  
But the good news was the device was finished.  
They all turned it on and then a portal opened up.  
“Ok Nuru if your going to go into that portal you might want to change your clothes.” VARIAN said as he was looking at the blue prints.  
“Why?” The princess asked all confused.  
“Because it says here “because I needed to keep this library safe from Zhan Tiri all magic that enters here will be destroyed!” And I’m pretty sure that means your dress as well.” VARIAN said. Nuru changed her clothes behind the stairs to a normal outfit she had brought.  
After they removed anything magical for there person, they all entered the library.  
VARIAN was the last one to enter, but the second he did he doubled over in sudden pain  
“VARIAN!” Nuru And yong yelled after they heard the screaming of there friend.  
But VARIAN couldn’t hear or see anyone all he could see was bad memories returning to his mind.  
His betrayal, his father in amber, that year in prison, the days that he turned 15 and 16, all of it  
He regained his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this happened!  
> And we have the 7K cast yay!!!!  
> So sorry I haven’t been posting as much as I said I would but I hope I can make up for it!!!!  
> Since we are almost done it will be only updated once a week!


	13. If we could turn back time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel, Eugene and hector look for Varian / Varian wakes up to see a familiar face

“We looked everywhere but we still can’t find him?” RAPUNZEL asked more worried about her missing friend. It has been almost 3 hours since they found out he was missing and RAPUNZEL was freaking out.  
“Don’t worry blondie we’ll find him, we just need time.” EUGENE said once again.  
“Hey I don’t mean to interrupt but is there anyway my nephew could be in the mountains?” Hector asked as he looked out the window.  
“No because he’s not Athletic! Why?” EUGENE asked wondering where this was going.  
“Because there’s some kind of weird thing up there!” Hector said pointing at the thing in question.  
They both look out the window to see a tornado like magic in the mountains but it didn’t move from its place.  
“Of course the demanitus chamber!” Rapunzel said in excitement because she fingered out where her friend was.  
“Come you two we have an alchemist to return.” She said as she grabbed both Eugene’s and Hector’s hands  
————————————————  
It hurt!  
He’s head hurt because it was happening way too fast for his mind to progress everything!  
His hands hurt from clutching them too hard!  
And the only thing that VARIAN could feel other then physical pain was GUILT!   
Guilt because his father got trapped inside Amber because of him!  
Guilt because he stole the flower!  
Guilt because he kidnapped the queen!  
Guilt because he forced RAPUNZEL to help him!  
Guilt because he almost killed CASSANDRA and queen Arianna!  
Guilt because he escaped prison with Andrew!  
Guilt because he erased the memories of the queen and king!  
Guilt because he made the chemical that threw RAPUNZEL and her gang out the wall of the thrown room!  
Guilt because he made the chemical that made him forget everything that he did!  
He was a monster! And everyone was only being nice because he had forgotten!  
He didn’t know what to do! But then he heard Nuru speaking again!  
————————————————  
“I think he’s coming out of it!” Nuru said joyfully. He has been out of it for almost 3 hours now.  
It all happened so fast.  
The second he walked into the library he started screaming in pain   
He fell on the ground and didn’t stay still at all.   
He was tossing and turning and screaming.  
He’s eyes were wide open but he was staring At nothing.  
It wasn’t intel a girl named Ulla came and forced him to drink a chemical that was designed to help you sleep that his body relaxed.  
They moved him to a couch that was in the library so that when he woke up he would be as comfortable as he could be.  
VARIAN’s eyes slowly opened and blinked a couple times to make things clearer.  
“Varian? Are you ok?” Nuru asked.  
VARIAN looked at her for a minute before responding, “yeah! Why wouldn’t I be?” Which he immediately regretted.  
“Oh I don’t know maybe because yoU FREAKING SCREAM LIKE SOMEONE STABBED YOU THEN FELL ON THE GROUND?” Hugo stated. He didn’t trust VARIAN! He was weird and looked older then he said he was. And what happened almost 3 hours ago didn’t help that!  
“Oh uh yeah um that was something wasn’t it?” VARIAN said then nervously laughed.  
They all look at him all worried about his wellbeing. (except hugo who was looking at him in fear that he might hurt his friends)   
VARIAN started to get up when this woman walked in, she had red hair and blue eyes like his.   
“Oh sweet child, you’re awake!” The woman said with a joyous smile.  
VARIAN walked over to the woman and asked, “I’m sorry, who are you?”   
This woman looked familiar to VARIAN he didn’t know why!  
“Oh of course where are my manners, I’m Ulla.” She said.  
And VARIAN started laughing   
“Ok that’s funny, but seriously who are you?” VARIAN said.  
“Uh sweetheart I am being serious! My name is Ulla!”  
VARIAN Started backing up and breathing heavily   
“Oh my gosh I’m dead! I died! My new friends died! I killed them And myself! I’m a murder! A dead murder!” VARIAN said panicking.  
“Wow wow wow wait, how are we all dead?” Hugo asked crossing his arms.   
“Because we can see her like she’s alive so we must therefore be dead!” VARIAN explained still panicking about you know the whole being dead thing.  
“I’m not dead sweetie!” Ulla said.  
“But she told us you were dead, Donella told everyone that you were dead!” VARIAN said still panicked and now on the verge of tears.  
Everyone else was confused, how did VARIAN know this girl? She said that she has been in here for 16 years! And VARIAN was 14.  
“I’m not sure how you know of me child but i was trapped in here by Donella.” Ulla said not completely sure were this was going.  
“So you really are alive?” VARIAN asked still a little unsure.  
Ulla nodded.  
Then VARIAN hugged her and said, “mom!” The tears started falling.  
Everyone else was so confused but no one question it in fear of ruining the moment.  
“Varian?” Ulla said as she looked down at her son.  
VARIAN nodded to confirm that was his name.  
And they stayed there just hugging as the others explored the library.  
And in that one moment everything was perfect.  
————————————————  
RAPUNZEL, EUGENE, And Hector where almost to the demanitus chamber when they saw two people   
One was a woman with grey hair and green eyes, the other was a obviously some kind of bodyguard.  
“Hugo has failed us,we must not let them free her or the world could be at stake!” The woman said.  
And RAPUNZEL gasped.


	14. You swing at my family, you better not miss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Eugene meet Donella well Varian and 7k crew try to free Ulla

“Did you hear that?” Donella asked.   
Her bodyguard just nodded.  
“You better come out or else I’ll use this acid i have in my hands!” Donella threatened.  
“ᴰᴼᴺ'ᵀ ᵂᴼᴿᴿᵞ ᴮᴸᴼᴺᴰᴵᴱ ˢᴴᴱ'ˢ ᴮᵁᴸᶠᶠᴵᴺᴳ! ᴺᴼ ᴼᴺᴱ ᶜᴬᴺ ᴮᴼᵀᵀᴸᴱ ᴬᶜᴵᴰ" EUGENE whispered.  
Then Donella poured some of the acid on the rock they were hiding behind.  
“How is that even possible?” EUGENE asked.  
“I’m a talented alchemist, the real question is what are you three doing down here?” Donella said.  
”We where here to pick up my nephew but since you’re here I’m gonna kill you unless you tell me who this “she” is that you referred to and what kind of danger is my nephew in!” Hector said while grabbing Donella’s shirt.  
“Fine, her name is Ulla, she was my old partner, we were doing the seven trials sixteen years ago but then something changed in Ulla she...... well the point is I had to trap her in the eternal library, for the worlds sake, so when I heard there were people who were going to do the trails I sent my son, Hugo to make sure that they failed but he betrayed me and decided to help them to enter the library.” Donella stated.  
“And what would happen if this Ulla got free?” EUGENE asked.  
“Then... she would her knowledge that she’s gained to awaken the ancient demon you should know as Zhan Tiri!” Donella said.  
And everyone in that room knew.  
Ulla had to be STOPPED!  
————————————————  
They where going though as many books as they could to see if they could find a way to free Ulla from her prison.   
VARIAN was reading all the books that were in the same language that was on the demanitus scroll.  
After a while Ulla spoke.  
“You know I’m pretty sure they have it handled in here, how about me and you go into the next section and start working on those!” Ulla suggested to her son.  
“Uh yeah sure!” He answered.  
VARIAN was trying to distract himself from what he did.   
He knows what he did was wrong and he couldn’t ever truly be forgiven for his wrongs.  
And he could never tell anyone that he remembered.  
Hugo noticed VARIAN was acting weird.  
Ever since they entered the library a lot has happened to the boy so he didn’t question it.  
But Nuru on the other hand.  
“Where are they going?” Nuru said.  
“From what I read There’s more then one section to this library, maybe they just went in one of those.” Hugo answered simply.  
Nuru doesn’t really believe that nothing is going on but she doesn’t question it and gets back to reading.  
————————————————  
“Ok here’s the plan Donella you try to convince your son and his friends to get out of there, Hector you find VARIAN and get him out of here as well, me, rapunzel,and Cyrus will handle Ulla, and pascal will go get back up. Any questions?” EUGENE said.  
“I have one, why do you three get the actual fight while me and him get to babysit?” Donella asked.  
“Because varian is my nephew, and Hugo is your son.” Hector answered.  
“Hugo’s adopted!” Donella stated.  
“Ok that’s enough if we want to keep Ulla in there we have to go with my plan, because it’s the only one we got and we’re running out of time!” EUGENE said.  
Then everyone went in except for RAPUNZEL and Hector!  
“What the...” RAPUNZEL asked.  
There was a magic wall that only showed itself when Hector or RAPUNZEL tried to get in.  
Then Hector saw the translated paper on the table.  
“Look ‘because I needed to keep this library safe from Zhan Tiri all magic that enters here will be destroyed!’ That means us!” Hector said.  
“Eugene just go on with the plan just some changes, me and Hector will go get up, you find Varian, Donella will go find Hugo and there friends and just get them out here I’m pretty sure if they have been down here a week that they can handle themselves, and Cyrus will distract Ulla intel he gets back up!” Rapunzel said. And Eugene nodded.  
————————————————  
“I’m just saying,they have been in that other room for while and I’m starting to get worried.” Nuru said.  
“There’s probably more books in that room than this one, plus it’s only the two of them.” Hugo stated trying to help her feel less worried.  
“And who are these other to you speak of?” Donella asked as she entered the room.   
“Donella? What are you doing here?” Hugo said angrily.  
“I’m here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life.” Donella stated.  
“Your never going to stop us! We will free her and get her home where she belongs!” Nuru said.  
Sure Nuru wasn’t a big fan of Ulla but she meant a lot to VARIAN and that’s all that matters.  
“Belongs? She tried to free Zhan Tiri she ‘belongs in this library where she can’t do that again!” Donella said.  
“WAIT, FREE ZHAN TIRI? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT?” Hugo asked.  
“Because I didn’t think that you would betray me but clearly I was wrong!” Donella said.  
“Wait, Varian is in the other room with her!” Nuru said way more freaked out then before.  
“We have to stop her! Before she hurts that kid.” Donella stated.  
She knew that if something happened to the boy, his uncle would kill everyone involved.  
————————————————  
“So mom what shelf should we start on?” VARIAN asked trying (and succeeding) to act like nothing happened to him when he entered the library.  
“Here I’ll grab some books you sit down, I’ll be there with you in a moment.” Ulla said.  
So VARIAN nodded and sat down.  
Suddenly green, glowing vines started to wrap around VARIAN’s arms and legs.  
“Uh mom.....” VARIAN said as he was trying (but failing) to get out of the vines that are moving fast.  
She turn to him.  
“Oh sweetheart there’s nothing to be afraid of, I’m just so happy to have met my son, I would have never gotten out of here if I didn’t!” Ulla said with a smile that was sweet but evil in the same way!  
“Wait what are you....” VARIAN said on the verge of unconscious.  
“Shh, everything is going to be ok sweetie, I’m just going to possess your body so I can leave this library.” Ulla said.  
“But I....but I.... thought that we... were looking... for the way to....the way to...” VARIAN said.  
“Oh Varian don’t be so naive, I knew this whole time that this was what I had to do!” Ulla said.  
But how are you...are you doing this..... there’s no... no magic here...” VARIAN said still trying to stay awake.  
“Oh sweet child, demanitus was magic! Do you really think that he could make a library where he can’t enter? Of course not! The magic I have is due to demanitus’s dna in my vanes! And you do to.” She said as VARIAN’s world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man that ending!!!!  
> Just so y’all know I actually love Ulla but I thought it would be better to make her a villain in this story!


	15. The world turned upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Donella enter the library looking for the children!  
> Ulla tricks people!  
> Varian doesn’t understand what’s going on!  
> And Rapunzel and hector look for someone who can help!

Eugene was looking around on the other side of the library for VARIAN.  
He’s been looking for an hour now but all he could find was books.  
He entered the next section when he saw a book labeled “the kings of the dark kingdom.’  
So out of Curiosity   
He looked in the book to see how old it was.  
To his surprise the book’s last name listed was ‘Horace’  
“What? There’s no way!” Eugene said before turning to the last page.  
Creepily the last section of the book has all about Eugene’s life.  
The last thing written was ‘and he is currently reading this book!’  
“Ok that’s enough, let’s just hope Donella found Varian while looking for her son so we can get out of here.” EUGENE said as he dropped the book.  
As he was leaving the final words changed to ‘was reading this book but was a coward and walked away!’  
————————————————  
Donella and the others entered the room where Nuru had seen them enter.  
To the surprise, VARIAN and Ulla were no where to be seen.   
“Great that’s just great! First we learn Ulla was working for a ‘daemonium’ and now she and her son is missing.” Hugo said.  
“Why didn’t you just say demon?” Donella asked.  
‘Because if I say it then one will show up’ Hugo thought but would NEVER say out loud.  
“Hi!” A voice from behind them said causing them all to scream.  
“Varian? Please don’t ever do that again!” Hugo said.  
For the first time ever he was relieved to see VARIAN.  
“Oh sorry, I’ll try!” VARIAN said.  
“Are you ok? Where’s Ulla?” Nuru asked.  
“That’s the thing, I can’t find her! She vanished!” VARIAN said.  
————————————————  
VARIAN was in his bed.  
‘That’s weird’ he thought   
The last thing he remembered was him entering the library.  
There was something off.  
He didn’t know what it was.  
He looked around.  
But surprisingly everything was where it belongs.  
So he got up and was going to see what his dad was up to.  
The second he opened the door his room disappeared and everything was black.  
But then he heard voices   
“You’re nothing but a walking disaster!”  
“How are we supposed to believe you? Seporian scum!”  
“Quirin you need to do something about that boy!”  
“Traders Of Seporia pay with there lives!”  
“That’s enough VARIAN!”  
“THERE HE IS! GET THAT WEREWOLF!”  
“I’m sorry I can’t help you! Not right now!”  
“we can’t test this on the princess, if it kills her we can’t use her later, but there’s someone who we can try it on.”  
“so sorry I kicked you buddy, I thought you were going to hurt Rapunzel!”  
VARIAN could only listen. He tried covering his ears but it was in his mind. He couldn’t stop them.  
All the voices said the same thing.  
You’re a prodigium.  
And he couldn’t disagree  
———————————————-  
Hector and RAPUNZEL were looking everywhere for some one who could help!  
Because Quirin couldn’t.  
Adira couldn’t.  
And the people who could enter the library have no experience!  
But then they saw Xavier!  
“Princess, we have a massive problem!” Xavier said very worried.  
“Oh great what now?” Hector said.  
“It’s Zhan Tiri, she’s here!” Xavier said.  
“What how is that possible? Donella just said that Ulla can’t free Zhan Tiri From inside the library!” Rapunzel said now worried too!  
“Princess, Ulla didn’t free Zhan Tiri! You did!” Xavier said.  
————————————————  
Hugo was very confused.  
VARIAN acted weird all the time but his weird sense they found him was fake! Like it wasn’t even him! Like he was a puppet! But that can’t be right! Can it?  
“Do you have something troubling you, Hugo?” VARIAN asked.  
‘Yes you!” Hugo thought but he didn’t answer the younger boy.  
‘You do realize that me and yong can hear your thoughts right?’ A Nuru like voice said to him in his head.  
‘Oh I forgot about the mind wave thing.’ Hugo thought.  
‘Why are you so suspicious about varian? He’s just trying to help us!’ Yong said but still in there minds   
‘Because look at him! VARIAN’s smile is fake! And he’s mannerisms are different since we walked into that room!’ Hugo thought.  
Donella and varian could tell that they were all talking to each other some how but neither was of them could understand them.  
‘Aww there using the mind wave ability! Aww so cute I remember when me and Donella did that!’ Ulla thought.  
“We need to leave, Ulla’s here!” Donella said.  
“What? How do you know that?” Hugo asked.  
“The mind wave! I heard her!” Donella said.  
“Well we can’t! Not without that friend of Varian’s!” Nuru said.  
“No need to wait I’m right here! Let’s get out of this creepy place!” Eugene said as he entered the room.  
So they all run to the exit and Cyrus joined them and they all exited!  
“Well kid you sure know how to find the crazies huh?” Eugene said breathing heavy because they were running.  
“I’m not a kid! Or your little friend!” VARIAN said in a voice that wasn’t his!  
“Ulla!” Donella said.  
“Donella! Long time no see!” ‘VARIAN’ said with a wicked grin.  
“What have you done to Varian?” Nuru asked in a furious voice!  
Then magic flew all around them and entered VARIAN.  
A big explosion happened.  
They all looked at the Direction that the explosion happened to see Ulla standing there and VARIAN lying unconscious next to her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we are almost done with part 1!  
> 😱😱😱


	16. And they’re gonna pay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulla is fought   
> Rapunzel is distraught   
> And this book ends with shock

“Wait? Xavier there must be some mistake!” Rapunzel said kind of surprise that she was accused of such a horrible thing.  
“Princess my words are true! Both you and Cassandra had freed Zhan Tiri from her prison!” Xavier responded.  
“HOW COULD YOU? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID FOR QUIRIN’S SON I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE NOT THAT RECKLESS! BUT I WAS WRONG!” Hector said furiously!  
Rapunzel thought about it!  
When could she had freed Zhan Tiri? The only time that she and Cassandra use that much power was..... rapunzel gasped.  
“I did it to stop cass from hurting everyone at her tower, the incarnation!” She said in realization.  
“ accident or not we have a big problem on are hands!” Hector said.  
———————————————  
“VARIAN!” Nuru yelled.  
“Don’t worry about him he will be just fine when he wakes up, a little weak and he’ll definitely be mad but that’s nothing a wand of oblivium can’t fix!” Ulla said as ran her fingers though the unconscious boy’s hair.  
“Get away from him!” Adira said furiously at the top of the stairs.  
“I never thought I say this but Adira I’m glad to see you!” Eugene said.  
“Never!” Ulla said.  
“Then I will destroy you!” Adira said as she ran down the stairs.   
Ulla evil laughed and green vines wrapped around Adira.  
“Foolish mortal! You can’t defeat a follower of Zhan Tiri!” Ulla said as her eyes turned completely green!  
“First of all, I’m pretty sure that Adira is immortal. And second...” Eugene said before he too was wrapped in vines.  
VARIAN had woken up before Adira arrived but he wasn’t able to fight. He was still weak from being possessed so he stayed still.  
‘If only I could get the smoke bomb out of my bag without moving to much.’ He thought as he laid there.  
Hugo, Nuru, And yong heard Varian’s thought.  
Hugo grabbed Olivia, his mouse and whispered in her ear to get the thought smoke bombs.  
Olivia ran across the floor, dodging the people who were fighting.  
She made it to Varian and stole from his bag one of the chemicals in it.  
Then she rolled the chemical to Donella who was fighting Ulla.  
Donella threw the chemical at Ulla. It definitely distracted her.  
“ a bubble? You think you can get rid of me by trapping me in a bubble? Ha I’ll be back and when I do I will destroy your beloved Corona!” Ulla threatened as she floated though a hole in the ceiling.  
‘Not What He was going for but it still worked’ Nuru thought.  
VARIAN tried a failed to get up but his body was still weak.  
“Varian are you okay kid?” Eugene asked as he kneeled besides the struggling boy.  
Varian weakly nodded and looked in the Direction of the voice.  
“Eugene?” Varian said barely above a whisper. Eugene pulled Varian into a hug, all Varian did was start to cry. After everything that happened he was overwhelmed.   
“Shh hey you don’t have to worry about her anymore, we will protect you!” Eugene said trying to cheer the boy up.  
VARIAN knew that Eugene didn’t know the real reason he was crying was because he was a monster, but he appreciated the effort.  
————————————————  
They helped Varian get to the med bay where he passed out almost immediately. When Quirin arrived he was fast asleep.  
“He’s a little overwhelmed but nothing that he can’t sleep off.” The doctor said to Quirin as he left.  
“Oh Varian, I’m so sorry, I should have noticed that you weren’t safe!” He said as he moved his bangs out of his face.  
Quirin was about to leave the room to let his son rest when he heard,”Dad?” Come from his son.  
He turned around only to be hugged by his son.  
Varian was slightly sobbing. After everything that he tried to get his dad back, all the sleepless nights and the skipped meals and the worried raccoon who was always by his side, that night that he almost committed homicide, those nights in jail, till the day he escaped with Andrew, from taking over the kingdom, and all his crimes that he was forgiven of just because he had memory lose.  
It was so nice to finally be in his dad’s arms.  
————————————————  
Rapunzel was sitting in her window sill looking out at the people she had endangered once again, when Eugene walked in with a cupcake.  
“Hey look what I got!” Eugene said gesturing to the cupcake. Rapunzel just sat there still gazing out the window.  
Eugene got closer  
“Blondie? Are you ok?” Eugene asked slightly worried about his girlfriend.  
“No I’m not, I freed zhan tiri nothing will ever be fine!” Rapunzel said   
And Eugene stood there in shock.  
————————————————  
“You’ve failed!” Zhan tiri said to her follower.  
“It wasn’t my fault master, it was Donella and....” Ulla started but zhan only put her hand up to silence her  
“I know why you failed stupid, but I am willing to give you another chance. Bring your son to me and he will be a great help!” Zhan tiri said before she evilly laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y’all are thinking   
> “HOW ON EARTH DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD PLACE TO END THE BOOK?!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was something!!!  
> What nonsense will are Characters get into next week?  
> We will have to WAIT and see!


End file.
